Hidden Secrets: Forbodding Doom
by Stolen-Summer
Summary: New threats arise in the world of Yu-Gi-OH! as two new Millennium items are uncovered...The Sword and the Circlet...
1. Default Chapter

In every life, there is an paths that one must choose, sometimes they might lead to happyness, joy, Other's lead to chaos, and destruction..  
  
(Joey sighed. He knew he was good, but, he also knew he would never beat Kaiba. most of all his best friend Yugi. His fingers moved over the glisteny surface of his Duel Monsters deck, and a thought punctured his mind, "Why am I still doing this, know I'm good, hell, I came in second at the Duelist Kingdom, but there, there is that thought that I will just be the duelist that travels with the great Yugi Motto". He leaned his head back over the arm of the couch and coughed.)  
  
JOEY: MAI!  
  
(He jumped up from where he was sitting, his deck scattering across the floor and ran to greet her.)  
  
JOEY: LONG TIME NO SEE MAI!  
  
(Mai's expression was not that of happyness though.there was a strange foreboding look deep in her eyes.)  
  
MAI: Hi there Joey, sorry if I'm not enthusiastic, I'm just, exhausted.  
  
JOEY: Hey theh, foggit abou'it, I'm just glad your heah, I bet Yugi will be too!  
  
MAI: I bet.  
  
(The door coming from the kitchen opens, and out steps Yugi, the "King Of Games". His garb had not changed over the years since his battle in Malik's tournament, neither had his trade mark hair style.)  
  
YUGI: Mai! How are you doing! I thought you where traveling?  
  
MAI: Yeah, I was, but I met up with a strange duelist on the way back, he, he defeated me in 2 turns.  
  
(Yugi and Joey looked shocked. Mai was a top ranked duelist, and what was even more strange was the worlds supposed best duelist has a rough time defeating her every time they play.)  
  
YUGI: Who was this duelist?  
  
MAI: I have no idea. He wore all black, the pants and shirt made from a material I have never seen before, his hair was black also, but what was strange was that he had a strange sword held onto his back by a silver chain that wrapped around his chest.  
  
YUGI: What did it look like?  
  
MAI: The hilt was golden, the bottom of it ending in a golden sphere, the symbol of the.  
  
(She paused and looked at Yugi for a moment, her eyes tracing down to his puzzle.)  
  
MAI: The Eye that decorates the Millennium Items.  
  
(Yugi is shocked again, but he thought to himself that there was no such Millennium Artifact that she described.)  
  
YUGI: Did you get his name. MAI: Yes, he called himself Xreser NynE.  
  
(Mai looked up at the ceiling.)  
  
MAI: His eyes, I have never seen one with so much darkness in them.  
  
JOEY: Did he say what he wanted with yeh?  
  
MAI: He wanted nothing with me, but, he did ask me this.  
  
(She looks over at Yugi, who is looking very puzzled at the moment)  
  
MAI: He asked where he could find Yugi Motto. 


	2. Chapter 2: Power of the Sword

(The man looked up, his black eyes almost burning into the soul of his opponent. The man had just played a Neo the Magic Swordsman in DEF mode against his opponents Cycloptic Dragon of the Abyss)  
  
Neo-1700/1400  
  
Dragon-2800/2400  
  
CHRIS: HA! Your done for! ABYSSAL DRAGON, EYE OF DAMNATION!  
  
(The dragons long sinewy neck started pulsating with dark electricity like energy, the energy arcing up the neck to the dragons single blood red eye. Its neck stopping moving, and its spherical head leveled with Neo the Magic Swordsman.)  
  
MAN: Oh my, please, no, OH WAIT! I activate.  
  
(He reaches down to the card reader and flips over a face down card, it has the picture of intricately decorated golden armor, the Millennium Eye symbol on the center of the breastplate.)  
  
MAN: Millennium Armor! It increases my monsters defense points by 3500, making it Neo's defense 3900!  
  
(The long haired swordsman on the holographic field was suddenly bathed in bright golden light. When it cleared, he was now wearing the Millennium Armor. The Dragon's attack fired from its eye, realeasing a pulsating beam of dark energy at Neo. The energy hit the armor and reflected back at the Hydra, killing it on impact.) MAN: Oh, and did I mention that the attack it rebounded back to its target the turn Millennium Armor is activated.  
  
CHRIS: What the! I've never heard of that card!  
  
MAN: To be honest, I would be surprised if you had, I have the only copy of it  
  
(Chris looks shocked, but he placed another card on the scanner in attack mode)  
  
CHRIS: LAGINN, ARISE!  
  
(There is a puff of green smoke on Chris's side of the dueling arena, when it clears, the Genie is floating in the air, his arms crossed across his chest.)  
  
CHRIS: I will also equip him with Forbidden Lamp of Yami, raising his stats by 1500 apiece!  
  
Laginn- 3300/2350  
  
CHRIS: And next turn, his power will raises high enough to break your defense  
  
MAN: It is to bad this game is over, I will play.  
  
(The lights of the arena suddenly flare brightly, revealing the man. He is wearing a pair of black pants and a tight black short sleeve shirt that shows off his muscles. His messy black hair falls down his forehead, and he smirks. A silver chain is wrapped down his chest, holding a sheath onto his back.a golden hilt ending in an Egyptian like sphere sticking from the top.)  
  
XRESER: THE MILLENNIUM SWORD!  
  
(He throws the card down, the picture of a sword with a hilt identical to his, the blade almost like a slender leaf, its metallic surface gleaming from the light of the arena. The card scanner reads it, and there is another flash of golden light on Xreser's side, this time when it clears, Neo is holding the sword outstretched to his side.)  
  
XRESER: It does more then power his attack up to 5500.it also allows me to attack on your turn as well, now, this ends, NEO THE MILLENNIUM KNIGHT, ATTACK LAGINN WITH MILLENNIUM ARC!  
  
(Neo ran forward, now holding the blade outstretched behind him. There was a few quick bursts of bright white light, moments after they stopped, Neo was standing behind Laginn, the Millennium Sword now outstretched to his side. Laginn floated there for a moment, then a large glowing "X" appeared on its chest. Seconds later, it burst into white light, engulfing the Genie and bringing Chris's lifepoints down to 0)  
  
CHRIS: No way, I'm the sixth ranked duelist in the world, this, shouldn't have happened, defeated by some wannabe with a fake sword.  
  
XRESER: Tell yourself whatever you want, I did win, and I wont stop taking down the highest duelists until I find the one I was made to defeat, now, tell me this, Where does Yugi Motto reside.  
  
CHRIS: He, he lives in Domino City, just a few miles East of here.  
  
XRESER: Thank you very much my good sir, but, one more thing, DON'T EVER CALL ME A WANNABE WITH A FAKE SWORD!  
  
(Xreser quickly turned around, his hand moving so fast to the hilt of his sword it left a blur, and he slashed out with it. A large curved blade of almost invisible energy was thrown at Chris.hitting him hard in the chest. He howled out as his soul was torn away from his body and destroyed in a foreign realm. The soulless body feel to its knee's and sat there.)  
  
XRESER: Fate dealt you that card Christopher Nielson. 


	3. Chapter 3: Banded Fury

(It had been a long two years.year that he never wanted to go live again. . . everything was finally coming together. His revenge was near, and he was sure he would not lose. He had been the Intercontinental Champion at the time of his defeat. . . his humiliation at the hands of that novice. . .)  
  
KEITH: This is my stop driver. . .  
  
DRIVER: Ok. That'll be ten fifty  
  
(Keith turns around and hands the driver and fifty, motioning for him to keep the change. He stepped off the large gleaming bus, and stretched for a moment. . .)  
  
KEITH: Its time Joey. . . Its time to pay up for the pain you caused me. . .  
  
(Keith's bandana has now been changed to a black one, having lost the American one back at the Duelist kingdom. . . when Pegasus activated that trap door. . . Keith walked down the sidewalk, his hands in his jacket pockets. In only a matter of moments, he would reach the famed Kaiba world. . . that's when he would send out his invitation. . . )  
  
  
  
(Mai ran her hands through her lightly colored blond hair, her cards thrown out messily across the floor. It didn't seem possible that she had lost so easily. . . it just couldn't be! SHE WAS ONE OF THE BEST! She told herself that every night since it happened, but deep down inside, she knew that it really did happen. . . and she was powerless to stop it again if he ever found Yugi. . . Yugi was good. . . but this guy. . . he had a way of making you feel like you playing catch with a hand grenade.)  
  
JOEY: You still thinking about him?  
  
MAI: Yes. . . I just cant believe it. . . he was just so cold. . . his presence sucked all trace of hope from me. . and for some reason, I think it had something to do with that sword. . .  
  
JOEY: Yeah, I know what you mean. . . heck, if you would have told me this story a couple of years ago, I wouldn't have believed it, but after seeing Yugi, Bakura. . . Marik. . . .I think I would believe you if you said the boogey man was in my closet  
  
(They both laugh for a second, stopping when they hear the bell ring, signifying that some one has entered the shop. Joey stood up and left the room, going to attend the customer seeing as how Yugi was out at the moment.)  
  
JOEY: Hey theh! Can I help you?  
  
(The customer was a man no older then Joey himself. He was wearing black pants made from a foreign material, and a tight shirt that showed of his muscles, made from the same material as his pants. He looked up, his black hair slightly in his eyes.) FUJIN: Oh, I'm fine, I'm just waiting for someone.  
  
JOEY: Yeah, das cool. Just don't try anything funny!  
  
(Joey laughed, signifying he was joking around, and the newcomer smiled slightly. Joey walked to back room to talk to Mai again, but she wasn't there. Probly went out the back way. He sighed and walked back to the front, seeing the "customer" standing completely still. He was looking out the window, as if expecting to see something.)  
  
FUJIN: Tell me this. . . is this where Yugi Moto resides. . .  
  
JOEY: Jeah, it is actually. He'll be back soon if you just want to come back later. . .  
  
(Joey had suddenly felt un-easy around this character. He knew this guy was a duelist, for the fact he had a clip-on card holder at his side, barely covered by his shirt, and for the obvious that he in one of the world most infamous Duel Monsters shop.)  
  
FUJIN: Wait. . . Your Joey Wheeler right? I would be honored if you would duel me. . .  
  
(Joey now felt even more nervous. There was just something fishy about this guy. . . but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. . .)  
  
JOEY: Sure. . . we have the latest dueling arena in the back. . .  
  
(Joey turned around and started walking, not waiting to see if the newcomer was following him. In a sense, he knew that he was. A few moments later, they came to two pod like figures, each with a raised shutter and leather seats.)  
  
JOEY: Just sit down in them and put your deck inside of the reader. . .  
  
(Fujin smiled as he sat down in the pod, the shutter closing shortly after. The pods started rotating until they were about 2 yards apart, a small gray space between them. Each side heard, "Battle Start." The sensation was similar to falling asleep when you are exhausted, and took a slight getting used to. This might have given Joey the advantage he needed. . . When the separation was complete, Joey opened his eyes, looking at the Virtual World in front of him.)  
  
JOEY: Wait a moment. . . I didn't activate this setting! I chose the Meadow region!  
  
FUJIN: Oh, I'm sorry. . . I didn't think you would mind. . .  
  
(The Virtual setting was, instead of what Joey said, was a complete void of nothingness. And something was different about Fujin now. . . he had what looked like an Egyptian arm band around his bi-cep. . . and to make matters worse. . . there was a glowing Millennium eye on the middle of it. )  
  
FUJIN: Don't be frightened Joey. . . Yes I do possess a Millennium item, but you have nothing to fear from me. . .  
  
(For some reason, Joey didn't believe anything his opponent said.)  
  
JOEY: Lets just duel!  
  
(They boys reached into the disc dueling system at their wrist's and drew their starting five cards. Joey narrowed his eyes, putting on his game face.)  
  
JOEY: I will play Axe Raidah in attack mode, along with two cahds face down.  
  
(Fujin's friendly face then melted away to that of one that was cold and calculating.)  
  
FUJIN: Joey, before I play, I want to let you in on a secret. . . This Millennium item I possess is extremely secretive, so secret, not even the Pharaoh who sealed away the Shadow games knew about. . . as with my accomplices item. . .  
  
JOEY: . . . A sword. . .  
  
FUJIN: Exactly! So, it looks like that Harpy duelist told you of her defeat. . .to be honest. . .I'm surprised Xreser even accepted that match. . .  
  
JOEY: SHUT UP! MAI IS A BETTER DUELIST THEN YOU OR YOUR FREAKY FREN!  
  
FUJIN: Whatever you say. . . if what you say is true. . . then, you must be even stronger. . .  
  
(The sarcasm dripping from Fujin's mouth could be pointed out miles away.)  
  
FUJIN: Anyways, back to our game at hand! I will play Demons Slime in DEF mode, along with a card face down! It is your move Joey  
  
JOEY: I will throw down the Battle Steer in attack mode, and activate my face down card, Nature's Caress, making my Battle Steer's attack 2900!  
  
(Suddenly, the void between Joey and his opponent burst into white light, three creatures appearing when it died down. The two on Joeys side where the Axe Raider, and the cousin to the Battle Oxe, the Battle Steer.)  
  
JOEY: BATTLE STEER, ATTACK THAT WEAK OOZE!  
  
(The Battle Steer ran forward at amazing speed, its trident glowing with a menacing green energy. It stabbed down into the Demon's Slime. . .moments later, a bright orange flash filling the void. When it cleared, the Slime was unharmed, but Joey's creatures where no-more, his life points plummeting to 500.)  
  
JOEY: WHAT!  
  
FUJIN: Well, I activated my trap, Trap Bomb. It can only be played in junction with a DEF monster with a DEF no higher then 1000, but when the creature is attacked, all of opponents monsters in play are destroyed. and did I mention it stay out as long as the DEF monster it was originally used with is destroyed.  
  
JOEY: Tch. . . it doesn't mattah because the Trap Bomb kills your creature when it is used. . . I know all about the card. . .  
  
FUJIN: Well, then you obviously don't have any idea what the Demons Slime is do you? It's a 700/1000. . . but what makes it so special, is when it is destroyed when it is in DEF, it regenerates back, never touching the graveyard. . .  
  
JOEY: . . . meaning the Trap Bomb is still attached to it. . .  
  
FUJIN: EXACTLY! Now, every time you play a creature, I will destroy it, seeing as how I can activate it at any time I choose. . .  
  
JOEY: AHH! THAT'S NOT FAIR!  
  
FUJIN: Its completely legal. . . and it is my move now. . . I will play the Spell Harnessed Soul, allowing me to take a creature at the power it was at last turn before it was destroyed, and take control of it. . . I think I will take your Battle Steer. . .  
  
JOEY: Ehh. . .  
  
FUJIN: And to end my turn, I will play another face down card. . .  
  
(The Battle Steer appears in a swirl of black rose petals, shrieks that sound like ghoulish howls from another dimension accompanying it. The Demons Slime wiggles, the golden cylinder that is the Trap Bomb appearing inside of its body.)  
  
JOEY: Ah. . . I don't think there is anything I can do. . . I can only play this monster in defense mode. . . and a face down card. . .  
  
FUJIN: Don't disappoint me! I'm expecting a better fight then this. . . TRAP BOMB ACTIVATE!  
  
(The Slime swells up as the bomb activates, moments later, a red flash filling the void. When it clears, there is the sight of a howling Red-Eyes Black Dragon moments before it disappears.)  
  
FUJIN: Look here. . . it seems Harnessed Soul is a permanent Spell, allowing me to take one of your creatures destroyed last turn every turn. . .looks like I receive your Red-Eyes. . .  
  
(The legendary dragon appears in the same swirl of black rose petals, the same shrieks flooding the void.)  
  
FUJIN: Then. . . to end my turn, I will play a card face down. . .  
  
(Joey flinches as he draws his card. . .a Flame Swordsman. Useless against this onslaught he was facing. But he had to play something, or Fujin's monsters would directly attack his life points, bringing him down to 0.)  
  
JOEY: I play a monster in defense mode, along with another face down card. . . go. . .  
  
FUJIN: If this is how it will go the rest of the game, then I will end this duel right here, right now. . . RED EYES, ATTACK THAT FACE DOWN MONSTER!  
  
JOEY: I ACTIVATE KUNAI WIT CHAIN!  
  
(The chained weapon emerged in front of the Flame Swordsman, and hurled towards the Red Eyes. . .)  
  
FUJIN: I activate Brave Sacrifice. . . all traps of yours effect only one card I have in play of my choice. . . and I choose Demons Slime!  
  
JOEY: AHH! NO!  
  
(The bladed end of the trap changed course and heads right toward the Slime, wrapping its chain around the creature. The Flame Swordsman drags the Slime towards himself, slicing down with its flaming blade. .)  
  
FUJIN: ITS OVER!  
  
(Right as the blade hits the Slime, the same red flash flood the void. This time, the flash does not clear. . . but the Duelists are dragged from the Dueling World. . . Joeys life points having reached Zero. The opponents climbed from their pods, Fujin's Millennium Band still glowing. He smirked as Joey jumped from his pod, holding his fist up angrily)  
  
JOEY: HEY YO. . . u . . .  
  
(He looked around confusedidly, not spotting Fujin anywhere. He then heard a foot step behind him, causing him to turn around. . . only to see Fujin standing there with his palm outstretched in front of him, the eye on the Millennium Band glowing even brighter. Fujin's outstretched palm was suddenly enveloped in golden electricity. . .and at that very same moment, Joey felt like he had been hit with a twenty pound live wire. . .everything going black. . .) 


End file.
